


Палящее Солнце

by PurpleFoxx



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: - Всё хорошо? - спросил Трой, коснувшись плеча Бейсона.- Д-да, просто ты очень красивый, просто потрясающий и, - Бенсон запнулся, пытаясь справится с предательским румянцем. Его сердце забилось с новой силой, словно им вновь угрожала смертельная опасность. Но теперь Бенсона переполнял не страх, а щемящее грудь счастье. - Я хочу тебя поцеловать.- Так чего ты ждёшь?
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Kudos: 13





	Палящее Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, я снова врываюсь с фиками по Дримворксовким мультам, а что вы мне сделаете. Эти двое такие милые булочки, так что вот вам ещё порция милоты по ним.
> 
> ОСТОРОЖНО! СПОЙЛЕРЫ 2 СЕЗОНА!
> 
> Мур❤

Солнце достигло зенита, когда Бенсон приоткрыл глаза. Лёгкие порывы ветра не спасали от летней жары, пробравшейся в город. Асфальт нагрелся до такой степени, что мутанты почти не ступали на него и прятались по углам. Лучи, заглянувшие в окно маленькой комнатушки, в которой парень ночевал вместе с Дейвом, слепили глаза. В старом, чудом сохранившим несколько этажей, доме, нашлось целых шесть покоев. Волф настояла на том, чтобы в каждой комнате жило как минимум по два человека, так что Кипо поселилась со своим отцом, Волф с Манду, Ашер с Далией, Трой с Роберто, а Бенсон с Дейвом.

Бенсон встал с пола и оттряхнул одежду. Рваный клочок простыни, постеленный на полу вместо матраса, никак не спас джинсы от пыли. Парень вздохнул и улыбнулся новому дню. Он тихо вышел из комнаты, стараясь не разбудить Дейва, и отправился на кухню, с твёрдым желанием приготовить блинчики.

Но Бенсона опередили. На кухне стоял Трой в самодельном фартуке. В его ушах были заметны наушники-капельки, и парень пританцовывал в такт музыки. Бенсон на секунду замер в полуразрушенном дверном проёме, наблюдая за тем, как ловко Трой переворачивал блинчики. На щеках Бенсона появился лёгкий румянец. Парень приложил ладони к щекам, пытаясь хотя бы немного остудить их.

— О, доброе утро, — сказал Трой, с улыбкой повернувшись к Бенсону. Он снял наушники и положил их в задний карман джинсов. — Как спалось?

— Да неплохо, наверное, — ответил Бенсон, почесав затылок. Он подошёл ближе. — Хотел приготовить блинчиков на всех, но, кажется, ты меня опередил.

Трой тихо рассмеялся и подвинулся, освобождая место для Бенсона. Плита, не использовавшаяся больше двухсот лет, не включалась, так что Трой развёл настоящий костёр, контролируемый разлитой по краям водой.

— Это ты классно придумал, — подметил Бенсон, пристраиваясь рядом. Он достал ещё одну сковородку и размазал по ней масло, после чего схватил половник и вылил тесто на чуть нагретую чугунную поверхность.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Трой и выложил готовый блинчик на тарелку. — Хочешь послушать музыку?

— Оу, д-да, конечно, ага, — Бенсон смутился и попытался скрыть румянец, сделав вид, что занят блинчиками. Но когда Трой протянул ему наушник, парень воодушевился. Он улыбнулся, услышав первые аккорды. Привычная поп-музыка эхом отдавалась в голове. Бенсон и Трой начали пританцовывать, иногда соприкасаясь бёдрами.

Солнце за окном всё так же нещадно пекло. За стенами убежища не было слышно ни единого звука, словно и мутанты, и люди вымерли, оставив после себя лишь разруху. Бенсону казалось, будто они с Троем остались одни на целой планете.

— Моё предложение всё ещё в силе. Насчёт свидания. Если ты, конечно, хочешь, — сказал Трой, подлив ещё немного масла на сковороду. Бенсон охнул и приоткрыл рот. Его рука соскользнула, и парень обжёг мизинец, случайно коснувшись раскалённой поверхности.

— Я в порядке! — тут же поспешил заверить Бенсон. Он опустил руку в холодную воду. Жжение прекратилось, и парень облегчённо вздохнул. — И я согласен. Сходим куда-нибудь?

— Ну, ты здесь местный. Веди меня куда пожелаешь, — Трой пожал плечами. На его губах расцвела улыбка. Сердце Бенсона сделало кульбит. Он почувствовал, как ускорился его пульс, глухими ударами отдающийся в голове. Приятная щекотка поселилась в животе парня. С каждой секундой она занимала всё больше места, готовясь перебраться в грудную клетку и захватить контроль над бешено стучащим сердцем. Но Бенсон был не против этого.

— Я думаю, что знаю одно место, где тебе понравится, — подмигнул Бенсон. Тесто в миске закончилось, а на столе дымились десять порций свежеиспечённых блинчиков. — Можем пойти сейчас, только оставим ребятам записку.

Трой кивнул и, найдя листочек, нацарапал на нём: «Мы ушли гулять. Скоро вернёмся. Завтрак — вам». Бенсон упаковал их порции, свою простынь, фляжку с водой в новый рюкзак и подхватил его. Он бодро направился к выходу и обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что Трой идёт за ним.

Улица встретила их невыносимой жарой. В воздухе не было ни одной стрекозы-мутанта, все существа прятались в убежищах. Трой перехватил руку Бенсона. На щеках последнего выступил яркий румянец.

«Хватит краснеть, хватит», — подумал Бенсон и переплёл их с Троем пальцы. По венам разлился жар, отличный от того, который бушевал на улице.

— Мы пришли, — сказал Бенсон, утягивая Троя в небольшой тоннель. На выходе перед ними раскинулся великолепный пейзаж. Ива спустила ветви к лениво текущей реке, меж зеленеющих листьев запутались солнечные лучи. Водяная прохлада обдала парней, заставляя блаженно прикрыть глаза. Чуть потемневшая вода журчала, от её поверхности отскакивали слепящие блики.

— Вау, — только и смог вымолвить Трой. Его глаза удивлённо распахнулись. — Это потрясающе! Я такое только в книгах видел.

Бенсон улыбнулся и с неохотой отпустил руку Троя, чтобы достать простынь и расстелить её на желтеющем песке. Он положил фляжку и тарелку с завёрнутыми блинчиками на импровизированный стол.

— Вода тут не кристально чистая, но сносная для купания, — сказал Бенсон, снимая с себя кофту и оставаясь в рубашке. Трой кивнул и разделся. Он кинулся к воде и прыгнул навстречу прозрачной глади. Сияющие брызги вмиг разлетелись в стороны. Губы парня растянулись в счастливой улыбке.

— Давай сюда! Вода тёплая! — крикнул Трой, подплывая к берегу. Бенсон скинул с себя оставшуюся одежду, оставшись в одних трусах, и подошёл к воде. Он уже собирался прыгнуть, но волна, окатившая парня по пояс, заставила его взвизгнуть от неожиданности. Трой же заливисто смеялся, обрызгивая бедолагу.

— Ты предатель, — сказал Бенсон, прыгнув в реку. Он ненадолго остался под водой, чтобы ущипнуть Троя за икру, а после вынырнул и окатил его пресными брызгами. — Это моя месть.

Они засмеялись. Трой откинулся на спину, давая слабому течению управлять своим телом. Бенсон то и дело нырял, пытаясь достать до дна, но выходило не слишком удачно. Глубина давала о себе знать.

Спустя полчаса парни выбрались из воды и уселись на простыню. Их завтрак остыл, но даже это не смогло подпортить вкус блинчиков. Капли, лишь немного подсушенные солнцем, стекали по коже. Трой махнул намокшими волосами. Сердце Бенсона учащённо забилось. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от парня. На носу Троя отпечаталась капля кленового сиропа, которую тот даже не замечал. Его ладони стали жирными и блестели на солнце. Бенсон не понимал, как Трой мог оставаться настолько прекрасным даже перепачкавшись.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Трой, коснувшись плеча Бейсона.

— Д-да, просто ты очень красивый, просто потрясающий и, — Бенсон запнулся, пытаясь справится с предательским румянцем. Его сердце забилось с новой силой, словно им вновь угрожала смертельная опасность. Но теперь Бенсона переполнял не страх, а щемящее грудь счастье. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Так чего ты ждёшь?

Бенсон улыбнулся и подался вперёд. Между их лицами осталось всего несколько сантиметров. Лёгкий порыв ветра взлохматил их волосы и принёс лесной запах с востока. Бенсон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить пульс, гулко отдающийся в висках. Но наплевав на эту идею, он невесомо провёл пальцами по губам Троя, прежде чем мягко поцеловать парня.

Вкус кленового сиропа еле-еле отдавался на языке, словно медленно опустившийся на землю осенний лист, невесомо коснувшийся асфальта. Прохладные пальцы оказались на шее Бенсона, вызвав стаю мурашек, которая электрическим зарядом прошлась от макушки до пяток.

Они целовались под палящим солнцем, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Но когда в лёгких закончился воздух, они разорвали поцелуй. Бенсон заглянул в глаза напротив и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь совладать с бушующими чувствами.

— Кажется, нам пора, — сказал Бенсон, прикусив нижнюю губу. Трой хихикнул и чмокнул его в щёку.

— Давай включим Oz the Originator на обратном пути?

— Я только за, — улыбнулся Бенсон достал проигрыватель. Он подхватил рюкзак и включил песню. — Нужно будет повторить как-нибудь. Я имею ввиду, сходить на свидание.

— Определённо, — сказал Трой и приобнял Бенсона за талию.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца:3. Я очень надеюсь, что вам понравилось❤


End file.
